Naruto the Guilty hero
by Naruto of the Singer Sword
Summary: Through the neglect of his family he has become strong, he has left his home behind before running into a pink haired beauty, and obtaining a legendary power. Now with Inori and Kurama's help will he prevent apocalipse or will he succumb to his darkness.


Hey guy's this is my first actual story so thanks for everything, I Love the Guilty crown series and I have decided to do a crossover with it. Thanks!

A 7 year old red haired boy was walking through the forest beside a river in the wilderness. The reason why a child of that age was walking through dense wilderness alone? Seven years ago on the night of him and his triplet sister and brother, Mito and Menma, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked. After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of Ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato. That night the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his newborn daughter, Mito. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it into Menma. For Naruto he receives nothing, but the demon's soul not to Naruto's anger if fact Kurama was a better father figure and teacher then his own was. Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his family who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Mito and Menma as the saviour's of their village and treated them like gods. From that day, my life became a living hell the villagers thought I was the fox itself, I was forced to mature faster than anyone else my age. My parents ignored me my entire life, favouring my sister over me; when I asked them to train me, I was shunned and told I would learn in the academy. I knew about the Kurama, and they always said that Mito and Menma had to learn how to use 'its' Chakra. Months later the villagers began to retaliate I was beaten, stabbed, and stoned for the past six years. Naruto was hated everyone eyes…only to a few others who actually care for him. Naruto didn't care though he hates the village with all of his hate with the fox spirit! Even though Minato wanted him to be a shinobi he rather slit his neck! Naruto wanted to be a hero not a killer!

Every day he trains himself because he father would only train his sister without question. Naruto agree that she needs to be train to use Kyuubi's power, but I don't know maybe he could use shadow clones!? Sometimes Naruto feels that he is the only one that actually smart or at least thinks it though. Mostly he training is swordsmanship, but he would never use Ninjutsu even it had meant his life he'll never use them. Though that doesn't mean he won't use Nature Transformation or other forms of Chakra manipulation. On his fourth birthday, Naruto was forgotten again, no surprises there and he hate parties maybe because it's only for his sister and brother, god he hates this village but, hey he still loves some people here. Iruka, a Chunin that saved him from a mob almost got him, Ayame and her father who runs a ramen stall that he constantly goes and comes and finally and surprisingly enough the Uchiha family, mostly Itachi, Shisui who are his brother figures and Mikoto who is a surrogate mother, who took care of him when his parents failed him, he never liked Sasuke though, he thinks Naruto as his rival or something. Later he was beaten to a bloody pulp that Shisui found and actually cried as he apologizes to Naruto for not bring there for him faster. He would go and ask his parents if he could train with them and his siblings like they had been doing for months, but that ship has sailed to hell long ago. The villagers told him to stop being a pest. Apparently he would only hold them back. However he had a massive laugh with Kurama when they realised the twins (that's what I will call them now because Naruto was never really part of the family) without Kurama's soul. After much debating with himself and council with Kurama, he packed his bags and several storage scrolls filled with survival gear, his ideas for chakra manipulation, fuinjutsu and his worldly possessions. He left notes explaining what was happening with him and saying he will miss them.

Naruto was currently walking through the forest when he heard an explosion near his location, "Kurama, do you know what that was?!" Naruto said getting himself ready for battle with two kunai in his hands while flowing wind chakra into them (there will be a list of what skills Naruto knows at the bottom of the page.) "I don't know kit, but I sense a lot of negative signatures chasing another signature that has fear in it." Naruto was figuring out whether or not to help them or not before he was smashed into by someone else before they both collided with the ground. Naruto groaned and looked up only to see the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. It was a girl who has pinkish white hair that is tied into pigtails in the back layers of her hair, and the most beautiful reddish eyes. She is wearing a flowery red leotard with red spoilers and pale skin, in other words she is the most beautiful female he has ever seen. They stared into each other's eyes with blushes on their faces before a voice shouted out "She's over this way." She scrambled to her feet before putting a vial in his pocket, "Run, she yelled out in a desperate tone, Alright I'm coming", replied Naruto. "Kit be careful with this chick, her aura is familiar to me but I can't place it, Right Kurama", Naruto replied in his head. They were running through the trees before a massive hunk of metal shaped like armour crashed in front of them dislodging the vial out of the pocket and smashing on the ground, then two more suddenly appeared boxing them in, before firing bullets at the girl. Naruto quickly jumped in front of the girl and pushed her out of the way before a bullet smashed straight through his hand and he fell to the ground in pain before blacking out, not noticing as his injured hand fell on the remains of the vial and the liquid inside it, the last thing he heard was the girls scream of horror as men surrounded them and Kurama's shouts to stay awake.

Meanwhile Mindscape- Naruto was floating in an area where all he could see is white. "Where am I?" he asked. "Do you want power?" a booming voice said. "Who's there? Do you want power?" the voice said again. The blond thought for a moment. "Yes" he finally said. "Why do you want power? "To protect those who are dear to me, I see." now silver ribbons appeared and soon wrapped around the boy's right arm. Naruto let out a small scream of pain but that soon left.

Meanwhile outside- Now a pillar of light appeared along with silver ribbons and it caught everyone's attention. "Naruto, you-," said Kurama in shock and awe. The girl rushed to his side, while Naruto looked into her beautiful eyes, his own blue eyes glowing with power before a feeling overcame Naruto and he put his hand on the girl's chest and pulled out a huge sword easily taller than him which caused a huge pillar of light to appear. "I didn't catch your name yet", he whispered to the girl. "Inori, Inori Ouma," she said with a flush on her face, "My names Naruto Uzumaki, he said with a smile, and these guys are dead," he shouted out before lying Inori down and charging the enemy and slicing through one of the armours with minimum effort causing it to explode and charging at the enemy who was firing bullets at rapid speeds towards him, he flicked the blade sending a metallic ribbon at them cutting many of the men in half, the armour sent several rockets at him which he slashed and parried away while jumping on circular platforms of energy higher into the air and mentally blessing Shisui and Kurama for the Kenjutsu lessons before cutting through the two remaining armours which exploded and he sliced through the rest of the enemy with ease before walking back to Inori and giving her void back which unravelled into silver ribbons and entered her chest. "Are you Ok, he asked her before she nodded and looked at him with a blush, let's go to somewhere we can talk", he said with a smile. Meanwhile Mindscape- Kurama was watching everything several expressions ranging from shock, pride, anger to sorrow before it settles on determination, "I never would have thought you would become a king, Naruto you will suffer pain but I know that you will move through it and I will be here for you the whole way and I will guide you and teach you how to control this power, and I know you will do the right thing," Kurama said with a grin on his giant face.


End file.
